


A Thankful Matrimony

by Purple_Muse



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, Homophobia, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Muse/pseuds/Purple_Muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Tony has proposed to Gibbs, Gibbs has said yes, Tony wants to surprise his fiancé with a Thanksgiving wedding, but that's only a few days away, looks like he could do with some help from the rest of the Gibblets... Tony/Gibbs established relationship. Story is Six Chapters, written for PhoenixRising for the 2015 SeSa. Story has also been posted on ffn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

 

Team Gibbs, minus Jethro and Tony, found themselves gathered inside Abby's lab one November morning. They had been summoned there by the SFA for reasons unknown.

 Ellie leant against Abby's desk and tapped her fingers against the wood. "Any idea what Tony sent us down here for?"

 "Not a single clue," Abby replied. "But I bet it's going to be really exciting!"

 "You bet your sweet pigtails it's exciting!" came a voice from the doorway.

 Everyone spun around as Tony came through the doors.

 "What's going on Tony?" Jimmy Palmer asked.

 Tim McGee peered over Tony's shoulder. "And where's Gibbs?"

 "The boss has gone for a coffee run," Tony answered. "He'll be back in about ten minutes, so we'll need to make this quick." He held out his arms and made a 'come here' gesture. "Gather round my friends, we're having a campfire."

 "Campfire?" Ellie was perplexed. "Surely that's a fire hazard waiting to happen?"

 "Do not be alarmed Eleanor," Ducky said as they all gathered round the agent, "our Anthony was only speaking figuratively, although as I recall there was that one time he..."

 "Thank you Ducky," Tony interrupted, "I really don't think Ellie needs to hear that story."

 "Ah yes, quite right Anthony, Maybe some other time."

 "Now where was I?"

 "A campfire?"

 "Ah thank you, Jimmy-boy," Tony said. "Everyone, I have an announcement...

 ...

 ...

 "Well, what is it?!" Tim cried.

 "Hang on McImpatient, I'm building the tension!"

 "I'll build tension on you in a minute," Abby said, raising here hand towards his head. "Spill it."

 Tony backed up, "Alright, Alright." He took a deep breath. "Last night I asked Jethro to marry me...and he said yes."

 The reactions from his friends was instantaneous.

 "All right, go Tony!" that was Abby.

 "Congratulations, man." Tim's was short but no less heartfelt.

 Ducky stepped forward and shook Tony's hand. "Many congratulations my boy, I'm sure that you'll make an honest man out of Jethro...and he out of you."

 "Thank you, Ducky."

 "I'm very happy to hear the news Tony," Palmer smiled, "I'm sure you'll be very happy together."

 Ellie took her congratulations a step further by wrapping her arms around Tony in a brief embrace.

 "Congratulations Tony, you'll have a great future together."

 The SFA hugged her back. "Thanks Bish, and uh, I think you've been hanging around Abby a little too much."

 "Hey!" the lab rat protested, "there's nothing wrong with hanging around me."

 Tony smiled. "You're right Abs, there's nothing wrong with it at all."

 He paused and looked around. "Listen guys, there's something else I need to ask you: as you are, of course, well aware Thanksgiving is coming up in less than a week and I want to surprise Jethro by having the wedding then."

 "On Thanksgiving?!" Tim asked in surprise. "Do you know how hard that's going to be to do on such short notice?"

 "That's why I've gathered you all here," Tony glanced around at his posse. "I need your help to organise this thing. We don't want anything fancy, just something that Jethro and I can look back on when we're old and grey...well when I'm grey, at least, all hope is lost for the boss in that area."

 "What do you need us to do?" Ellie asked.

 "I need you to help me organise it. I trust you guys with my life, now I'm trusting you with my wedding."

 Abby gave the agent a sloppy salute. "You can trust us any time, bossman number two!"

 Tony smiled. "I know I can Abby," he said sincerely.

 The SFA pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "I've already got the ball rolling; last night I called my dad, one of his business partners is a reverend here in DC and he agreed to do the wedding on one condition..."

 "And what's that?" Jimmy inquired.

 "He wants me to come to his church and the kids at Sunday School a speech about crime and safety. All in all it's not a bad trade off."

 "How does your dad know a reverend?" Tim wanted to know.

 "Like I said he's on old business partner - said business didn't turn out too well -but the two remained close...luckily for me."

 The SFA turned to Jimmy. "Gremlin, I'm putting you in charge of the cake and decorations. I don't mind what you do, but if you need any help...I like chocolate and Jethro prefers lemon.

 "Are you sure about this, Tony? Have you seen my baking..."

 "I didn't say you had to bake the cake yourself, Palmer." Tony rolled his eyes in exasperation. "I said that you were in charge of it."

 "Oh, sorry, I can do that." the assistant ME wondered if he could get a decent wedding cake at Walmart.

 "Abby, I'm putting you and Ellie in charge of the bridesmaid dresses."

 "And just who are these bridesmaids going to be?" Abby asked, slyly.

 "Well I was thinking about asking Dolores in HR and Vance's secretary as well," Tony answered. "Do you think they'll look good in cocktail dresses?"

 Punching her friend lightly in the shoulder, Abby pouted. "Be serious Tonester."

 "Ok, ok," Tony held his hands up in mock surrender as he smiled at Abby and at Ellie. "I think you know who we would want our bridesmaids to be."

 Reaching into his jacket pocket, Tony pulled out a wad of cash and handed it to the forensic scientist. "Take this and Ellie and go out and buy the most beautiful dresses you can find."

 Abby flipped through the cash in her hands. "Tony there's over a thousand dollars here!"

 "Well you better use it wisely, then. I want you turn heads at the wedding...but not too many heads; it's still my wedding."

 Abby put the cash in her pocket. "Don't worry Tony, Ellie and I are going to get dresses that'll make Cinderella's look like complete trash."

 "I can't wait to see them." Tony smiled and then faced the elderly ME and handed over another small pile of cash. "Ducky, I want you in charge of the food. I don't mind how you do it; hire a caterer or a simple buffet, but I know you'll do it right."

 "I shall endeavor to do my best, Anthony," Ducky replied. "You didn't have to give me money though. I would not have minded the expenses."

 "Nonsense Ducky," Tony shook his head. "Besides, you need your money for your suit."

 "Oh, indeed, a new suit is must for a most momentous occasion."

 "And for your usher duties."

 "And for my usher...I beg your pardon?"

 Tony put his hand on Ducky's shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. "That's right Ducky, who else but you and Palmer would I make my ushers?"

 Palmer gaped. "You want ME to be an usher as well?!"

 "Of course Gremlin. You're two of the most responsible people I know, you'll both do a great job."

 "Gee, thanks Tony."

 Tim was the only one who yet to be given a task and he waited nervously.

 "So McWeddingGuest I have an extremely important task for you."

 Tim took a deep breath and prepared himself. "What is it Tony?"

"I want you to buy the flowers."

 Tim blinked. "The flowers?"

 Tony nodded. "Yep, I want you to go out and find the best and biggest bunch you can."

 "Isn't finding the flowers a job for the g..." he noticed Abby and Ellie scowling at him.

 "My dear McGee, you weren't going to suggest that flower hunting was a job merely for the ladies, were you?" Tony folded his arms and raised an eyebrow at the junior agent. "That's rather sexist of you McStuck-in-the-1920s."

 "No! No!" McGee shook his head frantically, "I can get the flowers, no problem."

 Tony wrapped his arms around McGee's shoulders. "That's what I like to hear. Besides, I need you on your A-game for this wedding."

 "Why?"

 "Because I can't wait to hear your best man speech; all the stuff you know about me, it's gonna be a doozy."

 Tim gaped at the older man. "Y-You're making me the best man?"

 "Of course, who else is it gonna be...Vance?"

 "Wow! I don't know what to say...except, thanks Tony."

 "You're welcome Tim, just remember not to let this temporary power I have given you go to you're head. Don't forget that I already have my best man speech prepared for your wedding."

 Tim's eyes narrowed. "How did you know that I was going to ask you to be my best man?"

 Tony winked at him. "I didn't...you just told me."

 Before McGee could respond Tony's cell phone rang and he fished it out of his pocket.

 "DiNozzo."

 "Where the hell are you?" Gibbs's voice came through the end of the line sounding curse and grouchy - in other words, completely normal. "I come back and there's no one here, why is that?"

 "Oh, hey Boss, we're all down in Abby's lab." Tony smiled though he of course knew that Jethro couldn't see it.

 "Why are you all down there?"

 Tony racked his brains for an answer, but before he could respond Abby snatched the cell out of his grasp.

 "Hey Bossman! Tony and Tim were just showing me some evidence they found on the the McCallister case."

 Abby could almost see her silver fox frowning on the other end of the line. "Abs we solved that case months ago."

 "Oh, uh, I know! But it was such an interesting case that we thought Ellie might like to know all about it...for training purposes, you know."

 Gibbs sighed. "Just send them upstairs now."

 "Aye aye captain! You can't see me but I'm totally saluting you right now."

 "Wrong hand Abby."

 "How did you...you know what, never mind, you're totally psychic of course. You'll team will be back up those stairs before you can say 'Semper Fi.'"

 "Good because we've got a case; body at Chevy Chase Pavilion."

 He hung up before Abby could respond.

 "Remember guys not a word to Gibbs," Tony said as he took the cell back from Abby.

 "Our lips will be sealed Anthony," Ducky reassured the agent as he and Palmer headed out of the lab and back to autopsy.

 "Thanks Ducky," Tony replied, before turning to Ellie and Tim. "Come on guys, before Boss makes us scrub the head with our toothbrushes."

 With a quick wave to Abby the three of them headed back up to the bullpen.

 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

It was amazing how much attention one dead body could amass. As the team headed into the large mall they found their way to the body blocked by the crowds of people who had paused in their retail therapy in order to gawp at the scene.

Pushing their way through the crowd the team finally came face to face with their latest case.

"Petty Officer Tyson Connell, twenty-three years old," Tim announced as Tony removed his camera and began snapping pictures of the recently deceased.

"Do you think he was pushed?" Ellie asked as she glanced up at the several levels of shops above her.

"That's what we're going to find out Bishop," Gibbs said. "I need you to bag and tag, Tony will carry on with the photos, and Tim I want you on witness interviews."

Tim removed a notebook and pen from his gear. "Sure thing Boss."

Standing up Tim glanced around as he worked out who to interview first. It didn't take him long to spot a young woman who was running a floristry stall directly opposite from the crime scene. Making his way back through the crowds he approached the stall.

"Good morning, I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions," Tim said as he approached her.

The girl couldn't have been no more than about eighteen with long brunette a hair and cobalt eyes, which at this very moment seemed to be staring past Tim and towards the crime scene in an almost trance-like state.

"Excuse me, miss?" Tim put his hand on the young woman's shoulder.

The reaction was immediate. The girl startled as if burnt and jerked back in her seat. She blinked and her gaze shot to Tim and she stared at the agent as if she only just realised he was there.

"I didn't mean to startle you," Tim apologised without actually using the words 'I'm sorry' (rule six.) I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions about what happened here today?"

"Ok, um, I don't know how much help I'll be though." The girl was clearly nervous and Tim sought to reassure her.

"At this moment any information will do. Can I ask your name?"

The florist introduced herself as, "Lucy Kegsworth." She explained that she ran the floristry stall with her grandmother who was off sick with tonsillitis today.

"Can you tell me what you saw?" Tim asked, getting his notebook ready.

"I'm afraid I didn't see a lot," Lucy started, "not the fall anyway...just...just the landing." Tears filled the girl's eyes. "God, he hit the floor so hard, I've never heard anything like it."

"Think carefully; did you see anyone else around just before - or after - our victim fell."

Lucy shook her head. "Not that I can remember. Like I said though, I didn't see him fall. If he was pushed then the guy could have done it and then run before I - or anyone else- had a chance to see anything."

Tim cast his eyes around the mall, noting how crowded the place was.

"Are you ok?" Lucy asked.

Tim glanced back at her. "Yeah, I'm good thank you." He jotted something down in his notebook. "So you didn't see anything suspicious whatsoever?"

"Nothing to indicate that someone was about to commit murder," Lucy answered. She glanced towards the crowds of people and then glanced down at her abundance of flora. "Do you think that maybe I should lay down some flowers or something? Some white carnations or pink tulips would be good...I think."

Tim blinked as he ran his eyes over the aforementioned flowers. "Well you can't do anything yet, the area is still a crime scene. When it's clear though, you're free to lay flowers if that's what you wish. May I ask why those types of flowers in particular?"

"Some people believe that flowers represent different feelings and emotions, like how roses represent love. White Carnations represent 'remembrance' and Pink Tulips means 'caring.' I thought they would be appropriate for this situation."

"I have to say that I did not know that," Tim replied. "Flowers are just flowers to me, to be honest."

Lucy smiled. "That doesn't surprise me, flowers are just flowers to a lot of other people too."

The agent pulled his contact card out of his pocket and handed it to her. "This is the number for my desk; call me if you remember anything else."

"I will Agent McGee." Lucy slipped the card into her breast pocket.

Bidding goodbye to the young florist, Tim went to continue his interviews.

"What can you tell us, Duck?" Gibbs knelt beside the ME, who was crouched next to the body.

"Well it's only speculation at this point, Jethro, but I would wager that we are looking at unfortunate suicide."

"What makes you say that?"

Ducky nodded at Palmer, who was knelt on the other side of the body. Taking the hint, the assistant ME carefully rolled the body onto its side and lifted up its shirt.

Gibbs glanced at the bare back. "What am I meant to be looking at?"

"Actually it's what you're NOT meant to be looking at that's the key here," Palmer said. He saw Gibbs's glare. "But, of course, there's no need to be cryptic. What I mean is there's no bruising?"

"Bruising?"

In answer Ducky pointed to the upper levels. "There are glass panels running around the length of each floor. If this poor young man was pushed it would have had to have been with enough force to push him over them. As such, I would have expected to see some form of bruising."

"So you believe that he jumped of his own accord?"

"Like I said Jethro, It's only speculation. I'll know more once I get him back to autopsy."

The lead agent patted Ducky on the shoulder as he got up. "Thanks Duck."

Tony and Ellie returned from their respective jobs at the same time, Ellie carrying bags of evidence she had acquired.

"You finished here?"

Tony nodded and held up the camera. "All set, Boss."

Ellie mimicked the movement with the evidence bags. "I'm good to go, Boss."

"Ok, we'll finish up here and then get back to the yard." Gibbs turned to where McGee was finishing up with the witnesses. "You done yet?"

Tim came jogging over. "Finished Boss."

"Good. Help Ducky and Palmer load the body."

"Sure thing."

Between the three of them it didn't take long to load the Petty Office into the morgue van.

........................

"Tell me you've got something," Gibbs demanded as he walked briskly into the bullpen.

Tony jumped out of his seat, grabbing the clicker as he did so. He clicked it and an image of their latest victim appeared on the screen.

"Our victim is twenty-three-year-old Tyson Connell - as you already know. He was born April fifth, 1992 here in good ol' Washington DC, the only child of Stewart and Betsy Connell."

"Have they been informed yet?"

Tony shook his head. "Not yet, McGee and I are about to head down there to give them the news."

Gibbs nodded. "Good, get down there and get any information you can from them."

Tony nodded and grabbed his gear, calling out to McGee as he did so. The younger agent followed in Tony's wake and together the two of them headed into the elevator.

..........................

"What are you looking at McGee?" Tony asked Tim who had his head buried in his phone intently. "Your eyes are going to go square if you look at for too much longer."

Tim didn't even look up. "I thought I'd get some ideas for the flowers for your wedding. I was thinking maybe something scarlet – or red –and gold (or yellow should I say.")

"Why those in particular?"

"Because red is the colour of passion and love, and I know how much you love Jethro – anyone can see that. I thought it would be a good theme."

Tony thought a moment and then he smiled. "That's not a bad idea McFlorist, but why the yellow as well?"

"Because scarlet and gold are the official colours of the US Marine Corps, McGee replied. "We've worked with the marines on enough occasions to know how loyal and faithful they are, hell it's their motto..."

"Semper Fi. "

"Exactly, but I think that motto describes yours and Jethro relationship as well. The two of you have been through a lot together, but you've always remained loyal and faithful to one another."

Tony gave Tim a genuine and grateful smile. "Thanks Tim, I appreciate the thought you've put into this, I really do."

"You're welcome Tony," Tim replied. He smirked slightly. "Besides, the quicker I get these flowers, the more time I have to work on this best man speech of mine."

"I knew you had some sort of ulterior motive."

"You can't blame me for taking advantage of this ample opportunity Tony," McGee pointed out. "By the way, did you really piss yourself the first time you shot someone?"

Tony turned his head slightly and glared at his partner. "You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!"

Tim shrugged, "I haven't told anyone, I need SOME ideas though."

"You've got plenty of ideas! I swear to the Great Spaghetti Monster McTattle if one word about that appears in your speech I'm going to tell everyone about the time your 'little probie' came into contact with that Poison Ivybridge. "

"OK, OK, " Tim held his hands up in mock surrender, "your secret is still safe with me."

"Good. So, what flowers are you getting? Tony tried to lean over and glance at McGee's phone, but the younger agent turned the screen away from him.

"That's for me to know and you to find out...on your wedding day."

"Oh come on, give me a clue," Tony begged.

Tim shook his head. "No way, you gave me this job, let me complete it the way I see fit."

The senior agent pouted slightly. "Fine then, but don't be surprised if your wedding is full of pansies."

Tim rolled his eyes slightly and chose not to answer, instead he carried on studying the florist website he was on. There were so many choices and flowers definitely were NOT his strong point. He usually gave Delilah a nice box of chocolates or some silky underwear when he wanted to be especially romantic.

Remembering what Lucy had told him about how flowers held meanings and emotional representations, Tim chose several different kinds of red and yellow flora and then considered on how many bunches he would need. He finally decided on two dozen.

Digging into his jacket pocket, Tim pulled out his wallet and removed his credit card. He was just about to enter his details in when something flashed in front of his face. He looked up to find Tony holding out his credit card.

"What are you doing?" Tim asked.

"Put the flowers on my card, McGee," Tony answered. He dropped the card into his partner's hand.

"How did you know I was buying the flowers for the wedding? I might have been getting them for Delilah."

This time it was Tony who rolled his eyes. "You've been with Delilah long enough to know what flowers she likes, you wouldn't fret that much if they were for her."

McGee had to admit that Tony was right. Still, "But why should you pay for them? It's your wedding."

"I'm aware of that McObvious but I said that you had to get the flowers, I didn't say you had to pay for them."

"But...are you sure...I don't mind paying, it could be my wedding gift to you."

"You're wedding gift to me is a bunch of flowers? How romantic McGee, but as you can see" – he waved his engagement ring at him – "I'm already taken."

"Alright fine," McGee put his own card back in his wallet before using the Senior Agent's card to purchase the bunches. "I've arranged for them to come to my house, think the Boss might get a little suspicious if two dozen bunches of flowers turned up out of the blue."

Tony nodded in satisfaction. "Good thinking McBrainy, I'll come and pick them up before the wedding."

McGee had just put his wallet back in his jacket pocket when Tony pulled up outside the Connell's residence.

The two of them stepped out of the car and headed up the drive way.

"Never gets any easier does it?" Tim said as the two of them approached the door.

"Giving people news that their son may have committed suicide?" Tony replied, "no it doesn't."

Tony knocked on the door, which was answered by lady in her early forties with shoulder length red hair. Tony can't help but think that Gibbs may have liked her; he did have a thing for red heads after all. Then he stopped, there was no point in thinking about such things now, he was the one who had Jethro's love not some red head.

"Can I help you gentleman?" the lady asked.

"Are you Mrs Betsy Connell?" Tony replied.

"I am, who are you?"

The two agents pulled out their showed them to Betsy.

"My name is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo," Tony introduced himself. He pointed to McGee. "This is Special Agent Timothy McGee, we're from NCIS, may we come in?"

Betsy stepped back and allowed the two agents to enter her home.

As they stepped into the living room they found Stewart Connell watching a football game on TV.

He looked up. "Are you here about Tyson?"

It was Tim who answered. "Yes we are, how did you know?"

"I'm not stupid Agent – what did you say your name was?"

"McGee."

"McGee. I know what NCIS stands for. My son is with the Marines, who else would you be here about?"

"When was the last time you saw your son?" Tony asked.

"Last night," Betsy answered. "He left at about ten-thirty or so."

"Have you seen him since then?"

"No, we haven't even heard from him, which is strange because he usually calls everyday."

"What's this all about?" Stewart wanted to know.

Tim took a deep breath. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but your son died this morning at Chevy Chase Pavilion."

Betsy Connell gave a quick gasp of horror and her eyes filled with tears. Her husband quickly got up and pulled her into an embrace.

"Please, not Tyson, please..." Betty wept into her husband's shoulder.

"What...what happened to my son?" Stewart asked. Unlike his wife, his eyes were dry, but the man looked to be in shock. "You said he died at Chevy Chase Pavilion. That's a shopping mall, how can he die in a shopping mall?"

"We believe he fell from the upper balcony," Tony replied.

"You BELIEVE?!" Stewart snapped. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"We are still looking into the cause of the fall," Tony explained.

Betsy looked up, her eyes red rimmed. "The cause...I don't" – she stopped – "wait, you think he may have committed suicide, don't you."

"We're looking at this case from all possible angles," Tony said..."Including suicide, yes. It's something we have to do."

"You're wrong," Stewart narrowed his eyes, "my son is...was...too strong to just take his life like that, there has to be something else to it."

"Like I said Mr Connell, we're looking at the cause of this from different angles."

"Can you tell me what Tyson was like when you saw him last night? " Tim asked.

"He was...Tyson," Betsy replied, "he had some leave from training, so he was happy to see us."

"How long did he stay for? "

Stewart glanced up at the clock on the wall. "He arrived here at about five, had supper – a roast, not that that helps you at all – and then left a few hours later."

"What was he like when he left?" Tim inquired.

" He was ok," Betsy said. "No sign of being suicidal if that's what you mean."

The two Agents refrained from explaining that sometimes being suicidal wasn't always so easy to spot.

"Ok, thank you for your time," Tony said. "Again, we are sorry for your loss."

"Can we see Tyson?" Stewart asked.

"I'm afraid Tyson's body is with our M.E at the moment," Tim replied. "However, someone will get in contact with you as soon as they can and arrange for you to come and claim him."

Stewart walked the two agents to the front door while his wife remained in the living room, looking lost and bewildered.

"If you remember anything that may help, don't hesitate to contact us," Tony said, handing over his contact card.

Stewart put the card in his jeans pocket. "We will, thank you for taking the time to speak to us."

The two agents bid their goodbyes and then headed back to the car.

"What do think?" Tim asked.

Tony sighed. "I think that there were some things going on Tyson Connell's life that his parents didn't know about, or – if they did – they're in denial about it."

"What do you mean?"

"Just this gut feeling I have, but I don't know why. Come on, let's head on back, I haven't seen my fiancé for a while and I'm starting to miss his loving presence."

McGee couldn't help but smile as he rolled his eyes before getting into the passenger seat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for the kudos', I will post chapter three either later on today or tomorrow. :)


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

 

"What did they have to say?" Gibbs asked when the two agents got back to the navy yard.

"They are both adamant that Tyson couldn't have committed suicide," Tim replied as he took his seat at his desk. "Say they last saw him at approximately ten thirty yesterday evening?"

"Heard anything from Ducky yet?" Tony wanted to know.

"He's still working on the report," Gibbs replied. He turned to the youngest member of the team. "Found anything you would like one share with us, Bishop."

The young analyst shook her head and frowned. "Not a lot. I just off the phone with his Commanding Officer, Colonel Jake Higgins, says that Connell was a good recruit; listened to orders, worked well with his squad, a proud person to have under his command."

"Sounded like someone who had a great future ahead of him," Tony commented. "What was going on his life that he would just end it like that?"

Suddenly the phone on Gibbs's desk rang. He picked it up.

"Gibbs...hey, Ducky...Tony?" – Tony glanced up at the mention of his name – "why him?...OK. ..OK. ..I'll send him down."

Gibbs hung up the phone and turned to Tony. "Ducky has the autopsy report, he wants you to go down and get it. Any idea why he requested you in particular?"

Tony shrugged, "No idea Boss. Can't keep the good Doc waiting though, can we?" and before Gibbs could reply, Tony was across the room, in the elevator and gone.

*******

"Good afternoon, Anthony," Ducky greeted the agent as he walked through the doors to autopsy .

"Good afternoon to you too Ducky," Tony replied. "The boss said that you wanted to give me the autopsy report?"

"Ah yes, I do, but that wasn't the entire reason I requested you."

Tony frowned in puzzlement.

"It wasn't? What then?"

In answer, Ducky reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his wallet. He opened it and pulled out the money that Tony had given him to pay for the food for the wedding.

"What are you doing, Ducky?" Tony asked when the M.E tried to hand the money back, "I gave you that for a reason."

"I know you did," Ducky replied, "but I don't need it."

"Why not? I'm not expecting you to pay for the food, Duck."

"I know you aren't," Ducky smiled, "but I'm going to cook for you, AND I am inviting you to have the wedding at my house."

Tony shook his head.

"Ducky, you don't have to do that."

"Nonsense my boy, I insist. You are getting married on Thanksgiving are you not, what better way to celebrate than to mix a wedding with a feast?"

The SFA still looked uncertain. "Are you sure? It's a lot to ask one person."

The M.E smiled. "My boy, I won't just be one person; my fellow Bridge Club members have agreed to help me, as a gift to you. They have enjoyed your company on the few occasions that I have managed to drag your derrière to one my Bridge games."

Tony didn't know what to say, except, "Thank you Ducky. I truly appreciate it."

"You're very welcome my boy," Ducky replied. "Now, let me show you what I discovered about our tragic Tyson Connell."

Tony followed the M. E over to the autopsy table where the body of the Petty Officer lay.

"Our poor Mr. Connell died from 'spinal shock' as a result of the fall," Ducky explained as he gently tilted the body's head up. "The impact caused his spinal cord to be transacted, as a result there was sudden loss of nerve supply to our victim's body, including his heart and blood vessels, causing the Petty Officer to suffer a catastrophic drop in blood pressure."

"Ouch," Tony winced with sympathy as Ducky explained what he had discovered.

"Ouch indeed, Anthony . Tyson Connell also suffered from a depressed cranial fracture, again a result of the impact from the fall."

"So death was instantaneous?"

"Most definitely, but there was one other thing that I did discover that may prove useful to your investigation ."

"What's that?"

"Our victim had had sexual intercourse not too long before he died, probably within the last twenty four hours. I have sent Palmer with a semen sample to Abby and am waiting for the results ."

Tony frowned slightly. "A semen sample? How's that going to help?"

"Because Anthony," Ducky replied, "it wasn't his semen. Unless, of course, our victim had the ability to ejaculate into his own anus."

"Tyson Connell was homosexual...or bisexual," Tony said. It was a statement, not a question.

"It would appear so," Ducky mused. "I truly hope that his lifestyle was not what lead to his untimely demise. Too many good people in this world are lost because of what others think.

Tony agreed with the Doctor. He had had his own fair share or ridicule and disgust when he had come out as bisexual not long after starting at Peoria.

A sudden thought occurred to the SFA. "I wonder if his parents were aware of their son's orientation."

"I'm afraid that is something that you will have to find out for yourself, Anthony," Ducky replied.

"Do you think you could tell at approximately what time the intercourse took place?" Tony asked.

"I'm afraid I can't give you an exact time stamp," Ducky replied, "but like I said it was most likely within the last twenty four hours. May I ask why you're inquiring?"

Tony shook his head slightly and gave a small smile. "It's nothing Ducky, I was just wondering whether he had sex before or after visiting his parents the night before. At least if it was after we would have a small time frame of what he did post ten thirty pm."

"Well I'm afraid that that knowledge will only come about if you can discover the identity of our victim's last conquest," Ducky pointed out.

"Yeah," Tony agreed. "I hope Abby gets a result with the sperm sample."

"As do I, Anthony."

"Listen, Ducky, thank you for your offer. Jethro and I will really appreciate it."

"You are most welcome, Anthony."

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim, Ellie, and Abby go dress shopping - Ok TIM does n't, he just spectates. Tony and Jethro eat lunch. Yummy.

"What did Ducky have to say?" Gibbs asked when Tony returned up to the bullpen

The SFA explained what he had discovered while down with Ducky.

"So we'll have to wait for a result of from the DNA sample, which should take around twenty four hours."

The Senior Agent frowned as he glanced at the clock in the corner of his computer screen. He hated waiting for results, it was one of the things he just didn't have the patience for.

He looked up. "There's not a lot we can do at the moment. Take a lunch break. I want you all back here in a hour though."

"I'll call down to Abby and see if she wants to come with us", Ellie suggested, picking up her desk phone. She spoke for a few moments before replacing the phone.

A few minutes later the elevator doors opened and Abby came bounding out, carrying her purse. What are we waiting for guys, let's go! Oh, Ellie, I've totally got something to show you while we're out."

"What is it?" Ellie asked.

"I can't tell you, I have to SHOW you," Abby replied. "Hurry up now."

Not wasting time, Tim and Ellie picked up their jackets and headed towards the elevator. Tony remained behind though.

"Why aren't you going to lunch, Tony?"

Tony gave his lover his million watt smile. "I am, I'm just waiting for my lover to join me. I was thinking that we could to try out that new Chinese place in town."

Gibbs considered for a moment. "Go on ahead Tony, I've got some work to do here."

Tony felt his expression fall into a pout, but then he brightened. "I could help you, you know."

"I'm quite capable of doing a bit paperwork," Gibbs pointed out.

The SFA sagged slightly and went to turn away. "I wasn't implying that you were, Jethro."

The elder man sagged, feeling slightly guilty; Tony was only trying to help him.

He stood up and took hold of Tony's arm.

The younger man turned back around when he felt the grip on his arm. Jethro had stood up was leaning towards him.

Glancing around to make sure that they didn't have too much of an audience, Jethro took hold of the back of Tony's head and pulled him in for a kiss. It was brief, but heartfelt; an osculation of apology.

"Why don't you bring something back. We can eat it together."

Tony smiled in agreement and took off towards the elevator.

Less than thirty minutes later, Tony was back carrying a couple of cartons of Chow Mein. He placed both cartons on Gibbs's desk, before rolling his desk chair over and sitting opposite his partner.

"What are you working on?" Tony asked as he tucked into his lunch.

"I'm catching up on same paperwork, that's all," Gibbs said.

"Is it important?"

The lead agent shrugged. "Kinda , it just gives me more time to spend with you tonight."

"Aww, that's sweet, Jethro," Tony waggled his eyebrows. "What are we going to be spending time doing, may I ask?"

Jethro smirked. "Well I thought you could help me wash the car."

Tony frowned slightly. "Washing the car isn't exactly my idea of a good time, Jethro," the SFA complained. "Besides, who washes their car in November?"

Jethro rolled his eyes. "I was kidding, Tony."

"Oh...I knew that."

His lover let out a small laugh, making Tony grin from ear to ear; he enjoyed it when he made Jethro laugh, it always made him feel incredibly proud of himself .

"What do you want to do together?" Jethro asked.

Tony bit his lip and whispered seductively, "I can think of plenty of things we can do together."

"I bet you can."

"You could give me the same incredible massage I gave you."

The elder man smirked again. "I think, Tony, that it was the SEX that I gave YOU that was the 'incredible' part.

The younger man shrugged and feigned looking nonchalant. "It was OK, I suppose."

"It was 'Ok'"? Jethro questioned. "Who are you kidding? You were literally begging for my cock."

"I was NOT begging, I was asking...very, very nicely...and desperately."

"Desperately is one way to describe it," Jethro laughed.

Tony folded his arms across his chest and pouted slightly. "You just wait, Jethro," he whispered, "you'll be begging for my cock soon."

The older man shook his head before reaching around the desk and subtly taking hold of Tony's cock through his pants, squeezing a little and then rubbing. Tony gasped, grabbing hold of his boss's desk and trying not to buck his hips.

"Why would I beg for your cock, Tony?" Jethro whispered. "I already have it."

"Jethro...Boss...I'm pretty sure that's...a red light area."

Jethro let go and went back to eating his Chow Mein, chuckling quietly.

Tony took a few deep breaths and tried to calm himself. He was immensely relieved that no one but Jethro could see just how excited he was. Closing his eyes he tried to picture something that would make his erection go down before he had to get up and go back to his desk.

Ducky in a dress. Yeah, that would do it.

Tony shuddered slightly.

"You OK, Tony?" Jethro asked.

"I'm fine, Jethro," Tony replied. "I'm just taking care of a little problem."

Gibbs glanced down. "Looks like a bit more than a 'little' problem."

Tony winked at his lover. "Thank you Jethro, I'll take that as a compliment."

The elder agent rolled his eyes.

Eventually Tony's pants didn't feel quite so tight and he was able to relax slightly.

"I wonder what Abby wanted to show Tim and the probette," he mused as he sat back in his chair.

"Haven't a clue," Jethro shrugged, tossing his now empty carton in the bin. "Probably some dress she found."

Tony considered that. It was a possible idea, and he wondered if the Forensic Scientist had managed to find dresses for his and Jethro's wedding.

 *************

"What do you think?" Abby asked, holding the dress up to her body and swishing it around.

The dress in question was a Victorian style gown. It was red and black in colour with a ruffled high collar and little bows making their way neatly down the front. The bottom of the dress was wide and open, and the entire garment was made out of cotton and satin.

"Why are you showing us this, Abby?" McGee asked. "I thought we were going out to get some lunch."

"We are," Abby rolled her eyes. "I'm showing you this dress first because I'm going to buy it for Tony and the Bossman's big day!"

Both Tim and Ellie gaped at Abby. "You can't wear that to a wedding!" Tim exclaimed. "You'll stick out like a sore thumb."

"There's nothing wrong with wearing this," Abby argued. "You can't deny that it's totally me."

The two agents found that they couldn't disagree with that.

"Besides," Abby continued, "everyone will be so invested in our two love hunks that they won't even notice what I have on, trust me."

Ellie turned to her partner and shrugged in a 'what can you do' gesture. "OK Abby, fine, now we need to get my dress and, no offence, I am NOT going dressed like that."

"Don't worry Ellie, I knew you wouldn't want to wear this," Abby said. "Come with me, I want to show you something."

She took hold of Ellie's hand and lead her further into the store with McGee on their heels.

Eventually they stopped in front of a mannequin, modelling one of the stores garments; a navy blue velvet dress, embroidered with tiny flowers. The dress was extremely long and the bottom of it pooled around the mannequin's feet. It also had long sleeves with frills on the end and a blue ribbon around the waist, tied at the back.

"I saw this the other day," Abby explained, "and I instantly thought of you. I know that it's far from the typical thing you wear, but I think that you could make it work."

Ellie walked slowly around the dress, taking in every detail. "I don't know Abby, between this dress and yours, we may just end up looking like extras from 'Game of Thrones.'

"What's wrong with that?"

"I just think that we'll stand out too much."

"Trust me, people will forget all about us eventually, especially when they see the grooms. And if they don't, well, more fun for us!"

The young agent still didn't look too sure.

"I like it," McGee commented. "It's beautiful, it's different, what have you got to lose?"

"OK, fine, I'll try it on."

Catching the attention of a nearby assistant, Ellie asked if they had the dress in her size. The assistant assured her that they did and went to fetch it. When she arrived back and handed it over, the agent slipped into one of the fitting rooms.

A few minutes later she emerged.

"Oh Ellie, it's perfect!" Abby exclaimed. She made a twirling motion with her finger. "Turn around, let me see."

Ellie spun lightly in the spot, allowing the dress to flow around her.

"What do you think, McGee?" Ellie asked when she stopped her rotation.

"It's your opinion that matters, Ellie," Tim replied. "For what it's worth though, I agree with Abby."

"Thank you McGee."

"So are you going to get it?" Abby asked.

Ellie considered as she admired the outfit in the changing room mirror.

"You know what, I think I am."

"All right, Ellie!" Abby wrapped her friend up in a breath-stealing embrace. "I knew you would like it!"

Tim shook exasperation, but then smiled and gestured to the check-out. "Come on, let's go pay for it, I'm getting hungry and we need to get back."

It didn't take long for them to purchase the two dresses and head out the store, debating heatedly about where they should go for lunch.

***************

 When the three of them returned to the bullpen, Tony was back at his desk, making his way through a small backlog of paperwork.

 Abby waved goodbye as she headed back down to her lab.

 "Where did you go to lunch, Tony?" Ellie asked as she sat back at her desk and stored the bag containing her new dress underneath it.

 "I didn't go anywhere, Bishy," Tony answered. "I stayed here, thought I would keep the boss company; he gets lonely in his old age."

 Gibbs's head snapped up at that and he gave a half-hearted glare at his partner. Tony merely grinned back at him and wiggled his fingers on his left hand at him.

 Ellie laughed under her breath as she switched her computer back on.

 The SFA pointed under Ellie's desk and raised a questioning eyebrow.

 The blonde agent glanced across to make sure that her boss wasn't looking before she made a 'dress shape' with her hands, pointed at Tony and Gibbs, and then at her ring finger.

 "Ohhh," Tony mouthed silently.

 "Finished that backlog yet, DiNozzo?" Tony jumped slightly at Gibbs's voice.

 "Uh, no, Boss. Getting it done now."

 "Well, then stop 'ohhhing' at Bishop and get on with it."

"Yeah, sure, I'll do that right now. See, look? I'm typing away. Type, type, type."

"I'll 'type, type, type' you if that paperwork isn't on my desk by the end of the day."

Tony couldn't decide if he should be frightened by that or not.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That mention in this chapter of the 'incredible massage' and 'incredible sex?' Yeah, I've written that. :) It's currently hand-written on about fifteen or so pieces of A4, it's also the story of Tony's actual proposal to Gibbs. I'm hoping to find time to type it out and post it at some point.
> 
> Once again, Thank you everyone for the kudos and hits. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know this chapter contains homophobic beliefs from OC characters, which do not reflect my own.

CHAPTER FIVE

*The penultimate chapter*

 

The next morning Tony and Jethro lay in bed together, the younger one resting his head lightly on the elder one's chest. It was just after quarter past six in the morning and the both of them were attempting manoeuvre themselves from beneath the warm, cotton sheets.

Tony lifted the covers and stuck one leg out of the bed. A couple of seconds later he pulled back under the covers.

"That's it, I'm staying in here," he determined. "It's colder than Arendelle out there."

"Don't be such a baby," Jethro tutted, kissing his partner lightly on the lips. He paused. "Arendelle?"

Tony yawned and snuggled back beneath the covers. "Frozen; film reference. Abby made me watch it."

Jethro smirked. "Of course she did."

Tony closed his eyes and was just about to get on a train back to Slumberville, when he felt himself being unexpectedly delayed thanks to Jethro wrapping his lips around his cock.

Tony's green eyes shot open and he gasped in pleasure. "Oh God, Jethro!" he bucked his hips, trying to push himself deeper down his lover's throat, however Jethro placed his hands either side of Tony's stomach and pinned him to bed.

Unable to move, Tony could only lay there as Jethro set to work, proving that his mouth could do a lot more than just give out orders.

Swirling his tongue around the tip, Jethro took Tony's whole length in his mouth, suckling vigorously for a few moments before slowing down the momentum and slowly running his tongue along the tip.

Through it all, Tony gasped in pleasure. Now this the way to wake up in the morning!

Jethro increased his speed again, knowing how much the younger man liked it. Sure enough, it wasn't long before Tony felt that familiar feeling of his balls tightening.

"Jethro, you might wanna move," Tony gasped. "I'm gonna..."

But Jethro didn't heed the warning, carrying on with his ministrations.

With a sudden shout Tony came in his partner's mouth. Jethro's throat bobbed as he swallowed it down and then locked his lips.

Tony collapsed back on the bed panting. "That was amazing, Jethro."

Jethro stood up from the bed. He smiled and tapped Tony's hip

"Glad you enjoyed it. Come on, I'm sure that woke you up enough to get up now."

"I don't know Jethro," Tony smirked, "getting an awesome blowjob IS very tiring." He went to move back beneath the covers.

"Get up in the next thirty seconds and I'll make pancakes for breakfast."

Tony shot out of bed like a dart, bringing half the covers with him in his haste. Almost tripping over his own feet, he raced onto the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

A few seconds later he opened it again.

"Uh, you don't want me to return the favour, do you?" he asked, gesturing towards Gibbs's crotch, which had become noticeably tighter.

"Nah," Jethro waved his hand in dismissal, shooing Tony back into the bathroom. "You can make it up to me later."

Tony winked as he shut the bathroom door.

"And don't use all the hot water...again," he heard Jethro say.

 ***************

The two agents arrived into to work to find Abby seated at Gibbs's desk with her feet on top of it.

"What are you doing up here, Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"I got a result from the DNA test," she replied.

"Who was it?" Tony asked.

Abby handed Gibbs the report and he held it at arms length, trying to make out the small font.

"You want me to read it, Boss?" Tony suggested.

"No, I got it, DiNozzo." Gibbs clearly didn't 'have it' as he squinted and tilted the piece of paper back and forth.

"Boss..." Tony tilted his to one side and raised an eyebrow.

"Fine!" Gibbs shoved the paper at Tony who caught it quickly, with a wink at Abby who was trying her hardest not to laugh.

The SFA scanned the document until he found what he was looking for.

"Harry Marsh? Is that the guy?"

"It sure is, Tone," Abby replied. He was arrested just over three years ago for robbery, served eighteen months of a three year sentence before being let out on parole. No trouble with the law since then though, looks like he's being a good little boy."

Gibbs turned to Tony. "Take Bishop and go talk to him, ask what he knows and what he was doing that night."

"Sure thing. Come on Bishy-body."

Ellie, who had been quietly sat at her desk, got up and grabbed her gear, following her superior to the elevator.

"What do you want me to do, Boss?" Tim asked from his desk.

"Find out as much as you can about this Harry Marsh," Gibbs ordered. "I want to know just how close they were. I know they slept together, but was it a one off or something more than that."

"Right, Boss," McGee switched on his computer and got to work.

 **************

Tony and Ellie arrived at the apartment of Harry Marsh in about twenty minutes.

Tony rang the intercom button.

A male voice answered, "Who is it?"

"Mr Marsh?" Tony inquired.

"Yeah, that's me."

"I'm Agent DiNozzo from NCIS," Tony introduced himself into the speaker. "My partner Agent Bishop and I would like to talk to you about Tyson Connell."

There was a brief pause and then the sound of a bell ringing before the front door slowly swung open.

Both agents entered and made their way up to the second floor and to Harry's apartment.

Ringing the doorbell, it didn't take long before the door was opened.

A man who looked to be in his late twenties greeted them. He had curly auburn hair, blue eyes, and wore a pair of round spectacles.

"Thank you for seeing us," Ellie said. "We would like to ask you a few questions about Tyson Connell.".

"What about him?"

When was the last time you saw him? Tony asked.

"A couple of nights ago," Harry answered "He came round at approximately four pm and then again just after ten thirty pm. What is this about?"

"I'm sorry but Tyson Connell was found dead yesterday morning at Chevy Chase Pavilion," Ellie answered. "I'm afraid he committed suicide."

"Oh God!" Harry covered his face with his hands and began to weep.

"Please...please.. tell me this is some sick joke. Tell me you're lying."

Tony shook his head in sympathy. "I'm sorry."

"This...this is all my fault...I didn't believe him...why didn't I believe him?"

Ellie sat down on the sofa next to Harry and tentatively put a hand on his shoulder. "What didn't you believe?" she asked.

"Tyson and I have been together since just after I got out of prison," Harry explained. "Uh, you do know I was in prison?"

Both agents nodded.

"It's how we found you," Tony said.

"Yeah...that makes sense. Anyway...um...Tyson and I had been together for a while and yesterday...yesterday afternoon Tyson asked me to marry him. I said...yes...on one condition."

"And what was that?" Tony asked.

"He had to get his parents blessing," Harry replied. "See...they don't approve...of my...OUR lifestyle. At first...at first I didn't mind when we were simply together, I could just...ignore them, you know?"

Tony and Ellie nodded in understanding.

"But if we got...if we got married" –Harry choked on the word 'married' – "it would be a big...permanent thing. I didn't want...to live constantly watching myself around them...what I say...how I act...it wouldn't have been fair on me...and it wouldn't have been fair on Tyson. He...he adores his parents, despite how they...how they act towards us. I was hoping that if his parents...saw how happy their son was...they would eventually come...come around."

"I take it they didn't," Tony said.

Harry's bottom lip quivered slightly and he took a deep shuddering breath, while trying to stop his hands from trembling.

"N...no...they were furious, said that no son of theirs...was going to live...live like THAT."

"Were you there when they said this?" asked Ellie.

Harry shook his head.

"No...I thought...it would be better if...if I was...out of the way. Maybe I shouldn't have been, maybe I should have been there to...to support him."

"What else did his parents say?" Tony wanted to know.

"I don't know...exactly...I just know...that Tyson came away from there that night...devastated...sick...and completely torn apart. I think...I think...that his parents had washed...washed their hands of him. I think...I think that's what got to Tyson the most...that his own parents couldn't accept him simply for who he was...and then I made it worse."

"How?" asked Tony.

"When he got back in...in the evening, he told me what his parents had...had said..." Harry answered. "I tried to comfort him...I really did...but I told him...that I didn't think it would be right for us to...to get married...just yet. I thought that he would constantly...be seeking his parents love and approval...when it was clear that they didn't have any to give. Not to him...and definitely not to me."

"What did he say?" Ellie inquired.

"He got angry and upset," Harry replied. "Said that he had already lost his parents...that he couldn't bear to lose me too. I tried...I tried...to tell him that he wasn't losing me...that I still loved him. He wouldn't listen to me...he kept saying that he couldn't...couldn't...live without me. Then he stormed out. I thought he was...he was...just upset...that he would calm down...eventually...and come back."

"But he didn't," Ellie stated.

"...No," Harry whispered with utter devastation.

"Didn't you wonder where he went?" Tony asked.

"At first I thought that he had gone to his parents...so I rang them."

"What did they say?"

"After...I had explained what had happened...the first words out of their mouths was 'we wouldn't tell you where he is even if we did know.' They said...they said...that it sounded like their son had finally 'seen the light and repented his sinful ways.' I've had stuff like...this...aimed at me before, so I ignored it...I just begged them to contact me if they heard anything."

"Did they agree?" Ellie asked.

"Eventually, after I agreed to leave their son alone...let him settle down with a nice lady...have some children. I told them that I hoped that their son did settle down, have a good life...and I didn't care WHO it was with...then I hung up."

"I'm presuming they didn't call back," Tony said.

"No...at first I thought that they had broken their end of the bargain...but I also knew that Tyson would have eventually contacted me after he had calmed down...I should have known that something was wrong when I didn't hear from him."

"Why didn't you do anything?"

"I tried!" Harry sobbed. "I drove around and around, looking for him. I called his parents again...they hung up on me. I tried calling Tyson again, but he didn't answer. Eventually I presumed that he just wanted to be left alone, so I came home and waited."

Ellie looked at the distraught man with a deep pang of sympathy as she stood up from the couch. It was clear that the man was in deep, emotional pain, and wracked with guilt.

"Thank you for talking to us," she said. "Is there anyone you want us to call for you?"

Harry mutely shook his head and buried his face in his hands again.

Suddenly he looked up.

"Tyson's body, where is it?"

"It's at the morgue," Tony answered. "It will be released to the next of kin soon so that they can prepare for the funeral."

Harry shook his head in despair. "His parents are never going to let me go to the funeral. Not only have I lost him, I've lost the chance to say goodbye."

"You may not be able to attend his funeral, but that doesn't mean that you can't find your own way of remembering him," Ellie said kindly. "Despite how it ended, you must have a lot of happy memories as well and you have to hold onto them no matter what."

Harry gave the young agent a tentative and teary smile. "Thank you Agent Bishop, I will do."

Harry showed the two agents to the door, thanking them for their time, and for letting him know about Tyson.

"Jeeze, what a tragedy," Ellie said when they both got back in the car.

"Tell me about it," Tony said. He took his cell phone out of his pocket and selected Gibbs's speed dial.

"Hey, Boss," he said after his phone was answered.

"How did it go?" Gibbs asked from the other end of the line.

"Not good," Tony answered. He explained what Harry had said about himself, Tyson, and the Connells' disappointment and prejudice.

"Do you think you're ok to go and see the Connells?"

"You mean do you think I might snap and have a go at them because I live the life that Tyson could have had? Yes, Jethro, I can. I may feel a lot of anger and sympathy on Harry and Tyson's behalf, But I'm AM professional enough not to act upon it."

"OK, DiNozzo, go and talk to the Connells again, tell them what you've heard," Gibbs ordered.

"We'll be back soon," Tony turned his cell off and slipped it back into his jacket pocket. He started the engine and pulled slowly out of the car park.

"Are you OK, Tony?" Ellie asked.

Her partner turned and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine Ellie. Like I said to the Boss, I'm not going to go to the Connells' mad just because I understand about the prejudice Harry and Tyson must have faced."

"What are you going to tell them?"

Tony shrugged.

"I'm simply going to let them know that we found out the reason behind their son's death, if they ask questions we'll answer them honestly."

Ellie nodded in agreement.

When they pulled up outside the Connell's house, they both exited the car and Tony lead the way up the drive to the front door.

Ringing the doorbell, they both waited until eventually they both heard the click of a latch. The door swung open and Stewart Connell stood before them.

"Agent DiNozzo," he greeted. "I'm presuming you have more information regarding my son."

"Yes we do," Tony replied. He cocked his head at Ellie. "This is special agent, Ellie Bishop. Can we both come in?"

"Sure," Stewart stepped aside to allow them passage.

Entering the living room, the two agents greeted Betsy Connell who came out of the kitchen.

"Do you know anything more about my son?" Betsy asked.

"Yes we do, Mrs Connell," Ellie answered. "I'm sorry to say that our assumptions were correct; you're son took his own life."

"No!" Betsy's eyes welled with emotion. "Why Tyson? Why would you do such a thing ?"

"You said that he left at approximately ten-thirty pm, what was his mood like?" Tony asked.

"He...he was fine," Betsy answered. "We had lunch and dinner and then just talked. We didn't see our son very often, what with the marines and everything."

Tony tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"That's funny, because we've just finished talking to Harry – he's devastated by the way – and he told me that when he arrived back Tyson was 'devastated' and 'torn apart' because he had come to you for your blessing to get married to Harry and you made it quite clear that you didn't like it."

Betsy Connell's face drained of colour.

"How did you find out about Harry?" Stewart demanded to know. "We never mentioned him."

"I know you didn't," Tony stated. "Funny how that apparently slipped your mind. Anyway, to answer your question, we found DNA inside your son, which we matched to the DNA taken when Harry was arrested before."

"Inside...?" Betsy looked like she was on the verge of throwing up.

"Yes...inside."

Ellie continued, "Harry told us that you had washed your hands of your son, is that true?"

"We never said that...exactly," Stewart attempted to defend him and his wife. We just said that we didn't agree with what he was doing, that he had to choose: to remain faithful to his family and our morals or live a life of sin. He chose the latter."

"And that isn't 'washing your hands of him?'" Tony demanded.

"No!" Stewart snapped. "We gave our son a choice."

"What kind of choice was it though? To live a lie just to make you happy or go with Harry and risk losing you for good."

"It's not our fault that Tyson chose to leave us."

Tony shook his head. "He didn't 'choose' though, did he? You basically forced him out. Don't worry though, you'll be pleased to know that Harry kept to his word."

"What...what word?" Betty asked.

"Oh, didn't you know? It was Harry who wanted your blessing for the marriage, not Tyson. When you refused to give it, Harry was reluctant to get married because he believed that it wouldn't be fair on either of them, that they couldn't live that closely to two people who refused to let their own son be happy. Nevertheless, Harry still loved Tyson, but the damage was already done...thanks to you."

"What on earth gives you the right to talk to us like that?" Betsy asked angrily.

"Because I know how your son must have felt, how nervous and scared he must have been when he asked you that night. The difference is that my father – despite any misgivings he must have had – was pleased for me when I told him that my MALE lover and I were getting married. It's just a shame that you couldn't have been pleased for your son."

"We WOULD have been pleased for him," Betsy insisted. "Just not...not with..."

"Not with Harry? Is that what you were going to say?"

"It isn't right!" Stewart growled. "I love – loved – my son, but I raised him better than that. Two men – or two women – shouldn't be doing that. It's not the way a man should live."

"With all due respect Sir," said Ellie. "Your son was a marine, he was willing to go out and fight for the rights of every man, woman, and child here, regardless of what their sexual orientation was. To me, THAT'S what makes a true 'man,' not who he chooses to be with."

"What does it matter now anyway," Betsy said, "Our son is gone...and he's never coming back."

"No he's not," Tony stated bluntly. "Your son couldn't choose between wanting to obey your wishes and being with the one he loved. It tore him apart that night. I believe he took the only way out he could: he chose to leave you all than live a life filled with regret and prejudice from his own parents."

"I think you both should leave now," Stewart said as he lead them both back to the front door. "Get out of my house and don't come back."

"Very well," said Ellie, following Tony out of the living room. "Someone will call you to make arrangements for the body."

As they stepped out the front door, Tony turned around.

"You may not believe me after this, but I AM truly sorry for your loss. However, perhaps you should remember that if you had put your differences and opinions to one side, your son would probably still be alive."

At that statement, Betty burst into tears and her husband pulled her into an embrace, shutting the front door into the two agents' faces as he did so.

"That was intense," Ellie said as they both got back in the car. "I kept thinking that you – or he – were eventually going to go for one another."

"Nah," Tony dismissed. "I believe I kept my cool, just like I promised." He grinned at Ellie. "Besides, I have the big, Bad, Leroy Jethro Gibbs as both my boss AND my future husband to keep me from doing stuff like that, right?"

Ellie nodded in agreement, but then turned to stare thoughtfully out of the car window.

To the young agent, it seemed so unfair that there were people out there, like Tyson, who couldn't be happy simply because of the way they loved.

 


	6. The Final Chapter

Jethro opened his eyes to sound and feel of his cock becoming intimately acquainted with Tony lips. Smiling, he ran his hand through his lover's brunette bed-head.

"Happy Thanksgiving," he whispered.

Finding his mouth otherwise occupied, Tony did the next best thing he could think of: he gave Jethro a thumbs up and sucked harder.

Jethro growled low in his throat and pumped his hips.

Tony pulled his lips off Jethro's dick and began fondle the older man's balls. Jethro gasped in pleasure, and tried to hold in his orgasm for as long as he could.

It didn't take long however before the marine felt that tingling sensation.

"Tony...I'm gonna...gonna..."

Despite the fact that he had only just woken up, Jethro's eventual orgasm was quite spectacular for such an early time in the morning. His semen shot out of his cock, staining the bed clothes and hitting Tony in the face.

When he finally came down from his excitement, he opened his eyes to find Tony grinning at him. The younger man ran his hand across his lips where Jethro's seed had hit him. He then licked each of his fingers, giving off a seductive "mmmm" as he did so.

"What was that about?" Jethro asked as Tony lay down beside him.

"I thought I would return the favour to you from the other day," Tony said.

"I appreciate it," Jethro smiled.

"You're very welcome...and a happy Thanksgiving to you too. Don't forget, we've been invited to Ducky's for dinner."

"We have?"

"Yes!" Tony smacked his partner on the shoulder. "Remember? I told you yesterday that Ducky had invited us."

Jethro thought back to yesterday... "Oh, yeah, I remember."

Tony chuckled softly.

"You're getting forgetful in your old age, Jethro. Don't worry though, you've got a young lover make up for it and... ouch!"

Jethro had smacked Tony on the back of the head.

"Don't disrespect your elders," Jethro ordered with a hint of a smile.

"See!" Tony exclaimed, "even you admit that you're...mmf!"

Whatever he was about to say was cut off as Jethro blocked Tony's mouth with his own. The kiss was long, passionate, and brought out a great amount of moans from both participants.

When they both finally came apart for air, Tony said, "What was that for?"

"Just wanted to say that I loved you," Jethro replied as he lifted the covers and went to get out of bed. "That, and I wanted to shut you up."

"I thought there must have been some reason behind it," Tony laughed, getting out of bed as well.

As Jethro went to get cleaned up, Tony shouted, "I promised Ducky that I would go around and help him get set up, is that OK?"

"That's fine, Tony. Why wouldn't it be?

"Thanks Jethro, you're the best! Have I ever told you that before?"

Jethro smirked, "you've mentioned it on a few occasions."

Tony rolled his eyes as he walked into the bathroom, pecking Jethro on the cheek as he passed.

Twenty minutes later both men were dressed for the day and sat at the dinner table, each of them drinking their own brand of coffee.

"What are you going you do while I'm gone?" Tony asked.

Jethro shrugged, "I'll pop down to the basement. That boat isn't going to build itself, you know."

"Well don't forget the Thanksgiving dinner is at two pm. Don't be late...and where a suit."

"Why do I have to wear a suit? It's only Ducky."

"That's EXACTLY why you have to wear a suit! This is DUCKY we're talking about, the master of sophistication."

"All right, all right, I'll wear a damn suit."

"Thank you Jethro," Tony grinned. "I knew you would see it my way."

After the two had finished their coffee and washed up, Jethro said goodbye to Tony, promising that he would be at Ducky's house by two.

 ************

"What on earth are you doing Mr. Palmer?" Ducky exclaimed in wonderment as he walked into his kitchen to find his young assistant attired in a now wet shirt.

"Sorry Doctor Mallard," Jimmy Palmer apologised. "I'm trying to make this cake for the wedding and it's harder than it looks."

Ducky stared at the cake box on the counter. It was one those ready-made mixtures where you just added the egg and water.

"How hard is it to make a cake when most of the work has already been done for you?"

"It's hard when you also have keep an eye on a nine-month-old as well," Jimmy complained, indicting baby Victoria sat complacently on the kitchen floor, her hands inside an open jar of Nutella.

"Oh my, I see what you mean." Ducky picked up Victoria and carried her out of the kitchen. "Come along little one, let's go get you cleaned up."

As he moved out into the hallway, his front door opened and Tony stepped in.

"Morning Ducky, he greeted.

"Anthony! I didn't expect to see you so soon."

Tony shrugged.

"I thought I would come and help you get set up; it's the least I can do after you offered to host the wedding."

"That is very kind of you, Anthony."

Tony clapped his hands together and rubbed them vigorously.

"Right, Duck, what would you like me to do first.?"

"If you wouldn't mind, there are some helium balloons in the dining room, would you be so kind as to take them into the dining room?"

"Yes Sir!" Tony saluted the elderly gentleman and headed into the dining room.

There were four sets of half a dozen helium balloons tied to the dining chairs. Tony undid the bunches and then carried them through to the small library.

When he stepped though the door, Tony stopped and stared in awe.

The room had been completely devoid of furniture except for a few chairs for the guests, which were decided on either side. A long red carpet stretched it's way to an white wooden archway, covered in roses.

It was a simple layout.

It was a perfect layout.

Unable to believe what great friends he had, Tony set about tying the balloons to the chair.

As he did so, Jimmy walked in, having changed out of his wet shirt and into a clean one.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

Tony put an arm around Jimmy's shoulder.

"It's perfect Gremlin, thank you."

"You're very welcome," Palmer replied. "Tim, Ellie, and Abby should be arriving soon. Tim has the flowers in his car."

"Ah, good ol' McGee, I knew I could count on him."

As he said this, the front door could once again be heard opening and the sound of platform boots could be heard pounding upon Ducky's wooden floor."

"Tony!" Abby shouted, running up and wrapping her hands around him in big hug. "I can't believe that you're getting married! Is the bossman suspicious?"

Tony shook his head.

"Not that I know of, Abs. If he is, he's doing a very good job of hiding it."

At that moment Ellie and Tim appeared, both of them carrying several bunches of flowers."

"Where do you want these?" Tim asked.

"You can put them in those large vases over there McFlowerPower , "Tony answered, indicating the large vases on either side of the archway.

"What made you get red and yellow flowers?" Ellie asked as she helped Tim arrange the bouquets.

Tim blushed slightly.

"I read that scarlet and gold are the official colours of the US Marines. I thought it would be significant for Tony and the Boss."

"Thanks McGee," Tony squeezed his partner's shoulder. "I knew you were the right man for this job."

"My this room is looking spectacular!" Ducky complemented as he came in, carrying a now cleaned up Victoria. The little girl was dressed in a pink lace dress.

As soon as Victoria spotted the others she immediately began to squirm and reach out.

"'im! 'im!" she gurgled at McGee, before turning to Tony.

"E! E!"

"It's nice to know that you can pronounce at least one syllable of my name," Tony laughed as he took Victoria in his arms and gave her a hug.

 ***********

Ducky's friends arrived at just after eleven am, each of them carrying trays of vegetables: sprouts, potatoes , carrots, parsnips etc.

The M.E. introduced his friends to the rest of the team.

"This is Agnes Skinner, Wanda La' Range and Fred Brown."

"Hello, everyone," Agnes greeted. "We're very pleased to meet you. Any friend of Ducky's is a friend of ours."

Abby, ever the friendly one, bounded forward and enthusiastically shook everyone's hands.

"Hi, I'm Abigail – but don't call me that, I don't like it. Call me Abby instead. Come on, I'll show you where you can place that delicious food you're carrying."

Before the OAPs had a chance to respond they were herded out of the library by the enthusiastic goth and into the kitchen, where they put the food on the side, ready to warm up later.

 ***********

Tony drove out to Dulles International Airport to pick up his dad's friend, Reverend James Vincent.

"I can't thank you enough for doing this for me," Tony said as they drove back to Ducky's house.

"Nonsense my boy!" James replied. "You're father is a good friend of mine, and it's my pleasure to be here for you and your partner."

"You don't mind that we're...?"

"What? Gays? Bisexuals? No my boy, I believe that you fall in love with the person, not the gender. I also believe that if you live a good life, God will look past who you loved and more into the good that you have done. THAT is what you should be judged on in the end."

"Thank you Reverend, that means a lot."

"I understand that your fiancé is unaware of the event that is about to unfold this afternoon?"

Tony chuckled. "Yeah, boy is HE going to be surprised. In fact I'M surprised that he didn't figure it out."

"Does he like surprises?"

Tony looked slightly nervous.

"Not really, I just hope that THIS will be an exception."

When Tony and the Reverend arrived back at Ducky's house, Director had arrived and was chatting to Ducky's in his kitchen.

"DiNozzo," he greeted when the man entered. "Congratulations on your upcoming nuptials."

"Thank you Director," Tony replied.

"I hope you don't mind, but I can only stay for the wedding. The nanny is currently with the children and we are going to their grandfather's for our Thanksgiving."

Tony shook the director's offered hand.

"That's quite alright, director, I appreciate you coming."

Ducky stepped into the room at that moment and announced, "if you would all like to make your way to the library. Jethro will be arriving very soon and we must be ready to join him and Anthony in matrimony."

Abby and Ellie headed upstairs to change into their dresses, while Vance, Jimmy, Ducky, the Reverend and the Bridge Club members headed into the library and took their places.

 ***********

At just before two pm Jethro pulled up outside Ducky's. He was somewhat surprised to find the man waiting for him outside his house.

"Ducky? What's going on?" Jethro asked as exited his car and headed towards the house.

In answer, Ducky stepped in front of his friend and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"My dear fellow, you have an amazing man in there who is waiting to show you JUST how much he loves you."

"Ducky, I'm starting to get slightly worried now, what's going on?"

"Do you love Anthony?"

"The Hell kind of question is that Duck? Of course I do!"

"That's good," Ducky nodded, "because in a moment you are going to have a chance to prove it. Remember, Anthony worked hard to get this organised. If you don't want to hold through with it, I hope that you will let him down gently."

More than a little confused, Jethro stepped into the house, only to find it seemingly empty.

Ducky came up beside him.

"The library Jethro."

Walking down the hall, Jethro stepped into the library...and stopped dead.

His fiancé stood in front of him wearing an immaculate tuxedo, compete with a red handkerchief folded into the pocket and cufflinks adorned with the marines' insignia on his sleeves.

"What on Earth's going on?" Jethro asked. He was completely unable to believe what he was wearing (and it wasn't just at the seemingly medieval gowns that Ellie and Abbs seemed to be wearing.)

Seeing how stunned Jethro was, Tony took charge. He stepped in front of his lover and took his hands in his.

"Remember how I asked for your hand in marriage the other night?"

Jethro smiled.

"Of course I do, how could I forget?"

"Well, that's what we're going to be doing now."

Jethro looked slightly perplexed.

"Doing what today?"

The younger man rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Getting married! Uh, that is, if YOU want to. Just say the word and we'll call this whole thing off, and we'll wait a few years."

Jethro looked around the room at the decorations and flowers.

"You organised this in just a few days?"

"Yeah," Tony replied. "With a little help, of course, from some very good friends of ours...and my dad too. He's friends with the Reverend here. My dad couldn't make it though, business opportunity came up, he sends his regards though."

Jethro was silent for a few moments and Tony began to worry.

"Jethro? Are you OK?"

"I...I can't believe you did this."

Tony looked stricken.

"You don't like it do you? I'm sorry Jethro, I should have told you what I was planning. I'll. ..take it down...it was stupid of me."

"No, don't!" Jethro demanded. He took his lover's hands in his.

"That's not what I meant, I was just surprised – and proud – that you managed to organise this without me knowing."

"Well, as horrible as it sounds, I think the case helped. It distracted us all and we were to busy to even ACT suspicious."

Tony paused as he studied his lover.

"So Jethro, I'm going to ask you: right here, right now, will you marry me?"

Letting go of Tony's hand, Jethro caressed his fiancé's cheek.

"Show me to the alter."

"Welcome and please stand."

The all stood up in their places, Jimmy and Ducky on either side of the grooms.

"We are gathered today in this lovely abode in the presences of family and friends for the joining in bond of matrimony Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Anthony D. DiNozzo – Anthony has requested for me not to say his middle name out loud."

There was a snort of laughter from the small audience.

"The contract of marriage is one not to be entered into lightly, but thoughtfully and with a deep realization of the obligations and responsibilities it entails. Please remember that love, loyalty, and understanding are the foundation of a happy home. No human ties are more important or more tender."

The Reverend addressed Tony and Jethro.

"Please face one another:"

They did so and took each other's hands.

"Do you Leroy Jethro Gibbs take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do, I most definitely do."

"And do you promise to keep him in love and comfort, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse and to be faithful until death do you part?"

Jethro replied, without hesitation.

"I do."

Now Reverend James turned to face Tony.

"Do you Anthony D. DiNozzo take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I most certainly do," Tony squeezed Jethro's hands.

"And do you promise to keep him in love and comfort, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse and to be faithful until death do you part?"

"I promise with all my heart."

"Do you have rings?" the Reverend asked.

Jimmy and Ducky both stepped forward, each of them taking a wedding ring out of their pockets and handing them to Tony and Jethro.

"Now Jethro, repeat after me: Anthony D. DiNozzo, I give you this ring, in token of my commitment and love."

Jethro repeated the vow as he slipped the wedding ring on his soon-to-be husband's finger.

"Your turn Tony," continued the Reverend. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs, I give you this ring, in token of my commitment and love."

The younger man gently slipped the wedding ring in place as he repeated the vow.

"Now that you have joined yourselves formally in matrimony," the Reverend announced, "may you strive all of your lives to meet this contract with the same sense of love and commitment. It is now with great pleasure that I pronounce you spouses for life."

He smiled at the newly wedded couple.

"You may kiss."

Not caring that they had an audience, Jethro and Tony wrapped their arms around each other and kissed with great passion, barely even coming up for air.

Eventually they broke apart and caught their friends grinning at them.

"Yeah!" Abby punched the air with vigour as she enveloped the two men in an ecstatic hug. "Congratulations guys!"

"Thank you Abby," Tony replied.

The bridge club members entered into the library.

"If you would all like to take your seats in the dining room," the Thanksgiving dinner is ready," Wanda announced.

After saying goodbye to the directory, they all headed into the other room.

As they filed out, each of them thanked Agnes, Wanda, and Fred profusely for their help.

"Are you sure that I can not persuade you to stay for dinner?" Ducky asked.

"We are grateful for the offer, Donald," said Fred, "however we must get going. I'm going to have lunch with my son and daughter in law."

"My sister and her husband are awaiting my arrival," continued Agnes.

"And the La'Ranges' are having their annual family reunion," added Wanda. She sighed and shook her. "I swear, my family gets bigger every year, I don't even the NAMES of most of them."

"Well I and my friends thank you again for your generosity," Ducky lead them to his front door. "Bridge club on Tuesday?"

"Indeed Donald," agreed Agnes. "See if you can persuade Jethro and Anthony to join us."

After agreeing that he would do his utmost to do so, Ducky said his final goodbyes and then went to join the others in the dining room.

The team were sat around Ducky's long dining table, waiting for the older gentleman to join them.

"Jethro, my boy, why don't you carve the turkey for us?"

The Senior Agent stood up and took hold of the carving knife. He carved through the breast of the succulent bird, allowing the juices to run down to the plate.

When everyone had got their slice and the plates had been filled with vegetables and gravy, the feasting began.

"This is delicious Ducky," Tim complimented as he tucked into the bird.

"Thank you Timothy, that is most kind."

"So, Tony," Ellie turned to the SFA. "Now that you and Jethro are married, whose surname are you going to take?"

Tony grinned across at his new husband.

"I think Leroy Jethro DiNozzo really rings a bell, don't you?"

"I'll ring your bell if you think I'm taking your surname," Jethro joked.

"What's wrong with my surname?" Tony pouted. "I'm very proud of it."

"Of course you are," Jethro rolled his eyes. He paused and then smirked. "We could always use your middle name."

"No we are not!"

"What IS your middle name?" Ellie asked.

"Oh! Oh! I know!" Abby shouted, raising her hand. "It's..."

"I have an idea!" Tony quickly interrupted. "Why don't we compromise and hyphenate, DiNozzo-Gibbs sounds good, right?"

Jethro thought for a few seconds.

"Make it Gibbs-DiNozzo and you've got yourself a deal."

Tony chuckled and held his hand out to his husband.

"You've got yourself a deal, Mr Gibbs-DiNozzo."

The two of them shook hands amongst laughter.

After everyone had eaten and their stomach's were full, Ducky stood up and lightly tapped his now empty wine glass.

"My friends, not only are we here today to give thanks for this wonderful country and the friends and family in it, but also to celebrate the wedding of two of our closest friends. I am thankful for the life they have had together so far and for the future that is still to come."

"Here! Here!" Abby cheered.

"Thank you Abby," said Ducky. "Why don't you go next."

The goth stood up enthusiastically, almost knocking her wine glass over.

"I am grateful for my family, my friends, Major Mass Inspector, that delicious bakery down the street from my apartment, that heavy metal band, Death Punk, dogs, cats, grey Squirrels, red squirrels – oh, and black squirrels too. I'm also grateful for..."

"Abby..." Jethro tried to interrupt.

"For this delicious food we were served, dark chocolate, Ben and Jerry's ice cream – particularly Pumpkin Cheesecake..."

"ABBY!" Jethro finally shouted, making the younger woman startle slightly.

"Yes Gibbs?"

"We get it Abs, you're grateful for a LOT of things, you don't need to list them all."

Abby blushed slightly.

"Sorry guys. Why don't you go next Timmy," she suggested as she sat down.

Tim, who was sat next to her, stood up. He pulled a small sheet of paper from his pocket.

"I might as well do my best man speech while I have my audience captive – don't worry, I'm not that much of a geek that I've written it in Klingon."

That got a small titter from the table.

"When I first met Jethro and Tony they both terrified me...OK, GIBBS terrified me, Tony just annoyed me" – he ignored Tony's indignant "hey!" – "but the more time I spent and worked with each of them, the more I came to understand what was beneath their skins. Tony, for all your pranking and, quite frankly, JUVENILE behaviour, I know you were just trying to help me face what was waiting out there for me in a career that, in my head at least, I felt that I was more than ready for but, in reality, I needed a lot more hardening to and your pranking and, at times, hazing bizarrely helped me to do that. If I could eventually stand up to you and give you as good as I got, then I more than had a back bone to stand up to the much worse scum we faced on the job. Thank you for that Tony."

"You're very welcome McGee," Tony smiled. "Remember, if you ever feel that this job isn't for you anymore, I have plenty of super glue in my desk drawer to persuade you otherwise."

"You come near me with that stuff and I'll glue your eyes shut!"

"Oh, my McGee," Tony wiped away an imaginary tear. "You've come so far under my tutelage."

Tim rolled his eyes, though he grinned at his partner's theatrics.

"Where was I? Boss...Jethro, like I said, when I first met you you terrified me, but I also respected you a hell of a lot...I still do. Where Tony eventually taught me to stand up for myself, YOU taught me to stand up for other people: the victims, their families, strangers, there were so many people out there looking for someone to say to them "I'm here, we can do something about this, we can bring you justice." Thank you for giving me the chance to be a part of that, Boss."

"There's no need to thank me, McGee," Gibbs said, "YOU did the hard work to get to where you are today."

"Thank you Boss," Tim replied, "I'm still grateful for the help I got along the way – unconventional as it was sometimes – I'm also grateful to all my family and friends, both here and across the globe. I'm grateful that you two eventually found love in each other, God knows you both need it. Lastly, I'm grateful that there are people out there, in this country, who have looked up and said, "you know what, EVERYONE should be able to wed, regardless of their orientation, because in doing so they have officially given a chance to two of the best people I know."

Tim folded up the piece of paper he had been reading from and placed it back into his tuxedo pocket, them he picked up his wine glass.

"I would like to propose a toast, to the newly wedded couple, may the sex be vigorous and the head slaps sparse."

"To Tony and Jethro!" the table cheered and the sound of wine glasses clinking together echoed around the room.

As Tim sat down he said, "your turn El."

"OK, wow, um, I'm grateful for the people currently seated at this table who accepted me as one of theirs even after the loss of a lady that I know you were all extremely close to, though I have yet to meet her. I'm grateful that you stood up for me when Jake admitted about the affair he had been having. Gibbs, I'm grateful that you eventually gave me a chance to show you that I could take the heat of the job just as well as the boys. On the other hand, I'm also grateful that you showed me that I was MORE than just an analyst now, I was an agent – or, as Tony would say, - a VERY SPECIAL agent. Tony, Tim, thank you for showing the ropes of the job, I've learned a lot from both of you, you're both a credit to this team AND to this agency."

"Here! Here!" Palmer exclaimed, hiccupping after his second glass of red wine.

"On that note," Ellie laughed as she sat down, "why don't we hear from you Jimmy."

The autopsy assistant attempted to stand up, wobbling like a new-born colt as he did so.

"How much as he had?" Tony whispered to Ducky.

"Two," the older man replied. I'm afraid our dear Mr Palmer doesn't take particularly well to alcohol...like you and painkillers."

Palmer began to talk, though he continued to hiccup as he did so.

"I am - hic – grateful for my amazing wife, Breena who – hic – can't be here today, unfortunately she's had to work. I am also grateful for our AMAZING – hic – sex life. If you don't believe me, just look at our amazing creation over - hic – there."

He pointed a swaying finger to somewhere above baby Victoria's head.

"I am grateful to you, Doctor – hic – Mallard, for continuing to show me the ropes of the job. Furthermore, I am – hic – grateful to all the – hic – dead people, who continue to give me a – hic – job to go back to."

He picked up his glass of wine and went to take a swig, but a gentle hand on his wrist stopped him.

"I think you've had enough, Mr Palmer," Ducky said.

"But I'm not – hic – finished!"

"Yes, you are, and I assure you that your speech was most adequate."

As Jimmy sat back down, Tony stood up

"Guess it's my turn now. Come on lover boy – I get to call YOU that now – we're doing our speech together."

"You know I don't do speeches Tony," Jethro protested.

"Please Jethro, for me?" Tony gave his new husband his best puppy dog expression.

Unable to resist, Jethro reluctantly stood up.

"Thank you," Tony said. "First of all, I would like to say how grateful I am to the people here today; the gathering may be small in numbers, but it's big in meaning. I would like to thank each and every one of you who helped me to organise this in just a few days and didn't think I was off my head."

"Actually, Tony, we DID think you were off your head," Tim piped up.

"Thanks for that NcHonest."

"You're welcome, Tony."

"In that case," Tony continued, "I am grateful for the support I received from you despite the fact that you all thought I was bat-shit insane."

Tony faced his husband.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs-DiNozzo – God, that's a mouthful – I am grateful for the love and cherishment you have added to my life just by being in it. I am thankful for all the support you gave me throughout the years – both on the job – and off. The praise, the compliments, - hell, even the head slaps – they all meant something to me. Most of all though, I am SO grateful that you didn't turn and run a mile when you found out what was happening here today. I love you Jethro...and I always will."

There was a round of applause from the table.

"Well," Tony continued, "now that my cheesy speech is over, let's hear from the king of conversation himself. It's over to you, Mr Gibbs-DiNozzo."

The Senior Agent looked around at the people seated at the table.

"I am grateful to you all, not just for being here today, but for all the hard work and support you have shown Tony and I over the years. Everyone didn't bat an eyelid when we announced that we were a couple those few years ago. Bishop – Ellie, – I am thankful that when you first joined the team you took it completely in stride when you found out about Tony and I.

Looking at his new husband, Jethro continued.

"Anthony D Gibbs-DiNozzo – that's even MORE of a mouthful than mine – I am thankful for each and every day I have spent with you by my side, even before we officially got together. I am grateful for the patience you often showed, particularly when I was having a bad day – like the anniversary of Shannon and Kelly's deaths. I have found a new half to complete me and now – thanks to you, Tony – I am whole again. I love you too... and I always will."

There was another round of applause as both men took their seats again.

Abby raised her wine glass.

"Happy Thanksgiving everyone! "

They all clicked glasses again.

There was a moment of silence at the table as everyone simply appreciated each others company.

"Hey, what's for – hic – dessert?"

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and for the kudos. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 coming tomorrow.


End file.
